


Hana Komo Pae (Right of Passage) Coda part 2

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: This is part 2 of the story I just recently posted.  This is from Danny's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add Danny's POV to the episode extension I wrote for 7 x8. Once again, established relationship for our guys.

Hana Komo Pae (Right of Passage) Coda part 2

Danny had decided to make pancakes for breakfast this morning a few days ago. Normally, he never gave things like this much thought except when his kids were with him. He never felt he he ever had enough time with them.

Grace was already in her teens and growing up fast. He decided not to think too much about the fact that she had a boyfriend now, a fact that might actually start to turn his hair grey, so he told himself that Will was the son of of one of Danny's teammates at 5-0 and Lou was a hell of a great guy and pretty good father of a teenage girl himself. 

Then, there was Charlie who he was still getting to know, but it was getting better and better. He could still do the little kid things with his son even if his daughter now thought it was thoroughly embarrassing.

And of all the things the three of them could in fact agree on, it was a pancake breakfast on a weekend morning when they were staying over with Danny and Steve. It was normal, it was a ritual, it was family.

These were things that Danny needed right now, what they all needed after the hell they went through last night at Grace's school's dance. What had started out as a simple school function that Danny was called in at the last minute to chaperone in his ex-wife's absence turned into a nightmare with terrorists holding Grace, Will, and their classmates hostage and an attempted kidnapping all in order to secure the release of the leader of said terrorist group.

Danny's only thought was to get his daughter and her classmates to safety. And then, when McGarrett and their team at 5-0 had arrived with reinforcements, well, that was when Danny had taken his first real breath since that whole mess had started.

Steve.

Danny turned his head as he eased himself out of the bed they shared and looked down at his partner who was still face down with his head against his pillow and long body spread out, his eyes closed and their lashes forming half moons against his cheek.

God, he was beautiful and God, Danny loved him that much.

"You're sleeping." Danny whispered. He'd had his doubts over the last several hours. 

His body ached pleasantly as he shuffled around their room and grabbed up his boxers and a tee shirt that Steve had left on the corner chair and headed for the bathroom.

He hoped his buddy would sleep some more this morning and not do his usual swim and exercise, but he doubted it. To the detective's way of thinking, the both of them had gotten more than their fair share of a good workout throughout the night, but Steve would still go. It was just his thing. And right now, he needed his thing to remind them all that everything was okay again.

His thing last night had been something entirely different. And it had taken Danny awhile to go deal with it and go along, no matter how easy he had made it look on the outside.

While Danny had done all of his internal breakdown during the whole ordeal, Steve had chosen to go the aftershock route and proceeded to go through an accelerated slow burn and fall apart afterwards.

Nothing Danny tried to show him could calm him down or reassure him enough that Danny and Grace were alright and they could all go home and try to get past what had happened that night. 

He'd actually been encouraged when Steve had surrounded himself with Grace and even a sleeping Charlie after they'd gotten home and sent Charlie's babysitters- Steve's poker night guests, Dog and Kamekona- home (Steve had sent Jerry back to headquarters to man the computers when he went into hostage negotiations mode at the dance).

And he'd done that. Steve had kept Grace close to him from the moment she and Danny and everyone else had been freed. She hadn't been a step away from either him or Danny the entire way back to the house. They'd checked in on Charlie together and for a moment, it looked like Steve had started to settle down again. 

It hadn't been the case. Not by a long shot. What he'd shown everyone else was a very deceptive calm that barely had held together in the face of what had for Steve been a threat to his family. Someone had tried to take what was his and he hadn't reacted well when the dam had finally burst.

It had happened as soon as they'd gotten to their room. Danny hadn't been prepared for Steve grabbing him and holding him as they staggered against the wall, the door barely having closed behind them. 

He had held him for long moments after that. With their bodies pressed together, their arms and hands linked together, Danny had tried to let Steve feel as much of him as he wanted. 

"Danny, Dan..ny..." Steve had exhaled deeply and tried to catch his breath. His heartbeat had thundered out of his chest, his skin was hot and quivering against Danny's own. To watch him dismantle like this had been a new experience for his friend. 

Steve had spent a lifetime learning how to internalize everything and just do his job or deal someone leaving his life as and when they felt like it. He was now fighting to get that back and Danny knew he was failing miserably. 

But, Danny didn't want him to lock it and himself away. He wanted it all out there so they could handle it together. He wanted Steve to know that Danny wasn't going anywhere.

Steve was usually the one in control even when he was planning and executing one of his insane ideas to blow something up or squeeze a confession out of someone they were interrogating. Steve just never blinked. His hands never shook.

They were shaking now. 

"It's okay, Steve..." Danny had soothed him, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm okay, so's Grace. It's all over now."

Words had tried to come from him, but McGarrett was unable to form them the way he wanted to and he had just been clinging to his partner. 

"I know, baby..." Danny had continued to him. "I know."

Pure fright and a deep running rage at having something of his being threatened had been coursing through him. The former Jersey cop had wanted to replace it with something Steve could have back and take instead. 

He hadn't resisted at all when Steve grabbed at his clothes and shoved him towards the bed. He'd barely had time to adjust himself before Steve was on him again.

Danny had known what he wanted and had helped him get his shirt and trousers out of the way. He'd given no resistance as he'd shoved Danny back against the bed linens and began to bring his mouth to the man's skin.

Anywhere and everywhere and Steve hadn't stopped. He couldn't let go, couldn't kiss him fast enough or long enough before he'd looked for the next place to plant his lips and tongue and teeth. 

Sweet Lord, Danny was being eaten alive and if his hardened dick had been any clue, he'd been loving every second of it. He'd meweled, actually meweled as Steve's groans had mingled with those sounds as he had struggled not to come apart too soon. He hadn't wanted this to end just yet. This wasn't just sex. They'd always had great sex between them. Their chemistry combined with the fact that they truly did like each other made sure of that.

This had been so much more. This had been Steve trailing his love all the way down from Danny's collar bone to his hips and then past his thighs and over his stomach to the place where his scar lay. Over and over, he'd traced that line until Danny had thought he'd burst from the strain of holding himself back.

Danny saw the faint traces in the mirror of the markings Steve had left behind last night as he'd brushed his teeth and washed his face. Images of the two of them buried in each other and against each other flooded his memory.

Stepping out of their bathroom, he walked his bare feet back over to the bed to watch his lover continue to sleep. Unable to resist, he reached out his hand and stroked the strands of dark raven hair that lay every which way now against the man's pillow.

In the early morning light, Danny could make out the traces of how Steve's lips were a little swollen; a reminder of the way they'd spent the last hours.

A small smile swirled around his face as he turned to leave the room as quietly as possible so that Steve could sleep for awhile longer. His mind warred between mentally collecting the various items he would need to make pancakes this morning and wanting to get back in bed with Steve. 

Despite an amorous night together, he knew that his friend was mentally exhausted. Steve was all about his job on a good day. Hostage situations and ones that involved any children much less Grace were another animal altogether. Steve was a control freak who held onto it with both hands as a way to deal with his life. There had been so much of it he hadn't been able to do a damn thing about and so many people had just up and left him. It had eaten away at him and left him broken. 

He couldn't even begin to imagine what had been going through his mind when he'd gotten to the dance last night. Had Danny been at his side, he would have found a way to keep him from exploding. But, instead, in the way that fate usually worked, Danny ended up on the other side unable to do anything to help Steve. 

He made his way to the kitchen to reach for a coffee mug. He pulled down two of them for when Steve woke up later. The man he loved his routines and Danny knew them well. 

He hadn't really been prepared for Steve when they'd met. He wasn't even sure he liked him all that much during those early first days. He seemed to be a completely unacceptable person to work with and Danny was pretty convinced back then that he was nothing short of a lunatic. 

So, how the hell did this end up his life? Living with and loving that man? 

It had happened slowly, way more slowly than his first marriage but it was stronger and deeper and they fit well. So well that Danny couldn't imagine not being at his side anymore. They'd been through too much, had gone too long as they done with the flirting and touching and getting into each other's space way too easily. It was meant to be as his mother told him. 

I love him, Danny realized a long time ago even before he'd said those words the very first time.

It was quiet, personal what they shared. They were easy going about the married to each other jokes their friends tossed at them. But, there was nothing funny about how they felt about each other. 

But, those feelings led to times like these when one of them was in hell and the other one was left to process and deal and get them the fuck out of it. Danny had been through this with McGarrett in places all over this world; he certainly didn't have to have it be about their job and Hawaii. His hand trailed to the place under his tee shirt where his telltale scar rested.

But, last night had been Steve's turn and while he'd handled his job the way he always did, having it be about Danny and also Grace had knocked the SEAL for a loop he hadn't been ready for or seen coming his way.

Aw, baby, it'll be okay, Danny silently spoke to to him. I'll make it okay for you again. 

Putting down his coffee cup next to Steve's, he headed towards the pantry to retrieve the pancake mix he'd need and wondered about how much bacon to put in the oven as he began to start his morning.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for comments/kudos on part 1 and for my other stories. I am so glad you all liked it. Blushing here. I wasn't able to read fics because of writing, but now I can and hope to get back to catching up on everyone's great stories! Yeah!


End file.
